Eden Kusch
|theme image= |full name=Eden Kusch |pronunciation=Ee-Den Kooshck |nicknames=E, Ede |name meaning=Delight |born=January 27 |status=Alive and Healthy |current age=16 |gender=Female |species=Demigod |nationality=American |sexuality=Heterosexual |relationship status= |native language=English |accent=American |languages=English and ASL(American Sign Language) |divider 1= |history=Olive was 30 years old when she first met Apollo. She was an entertainer at a tavern in LA. She would sing and play her guitar everyday at the same times. This caught Apollo's attention. One day he approached her and flirted with her. She flirted with him back, not able to resist his charming good looks. They had a few drinks from the bar as the day continued. After awhile they ended up kissing and getting more into it. Olive ended up getting drunk after having too much rum. She and Apollo ended up back at her place. Being drunk, they ended up going all the way. When she woke up, she found herself alone and nude with a huge hangover. Nine months later, Olive gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She ended up naming her Eden after her grandmother. Originally, Eden was taught at a public school, but at age 7, her larynx was damaged, and she could no longer speak. She tried for a few months to start in her school, but it was getting hard for her because the teachers thought she wasn't participating enough and couldn't understand her gestures and sign language. She would also sometimes get bullied by the other schoolmates for not being able to talk or defend herself. Finally, after a month of this going on, she transferred to a private school for dumb(dumb is another word for peopl who can't speak) people. She also grew inspired by Beethoven who was a deaf musician, and she decided to learn how to play the piano and guitar. She wanted to use music as her voice, similar to what Beethoven did. She took private lessons and developed her skills as a musician. She also learned how to play other instruments like the violin and harp. She tried to play wind instruments like the trumpet and oboe, but she couldn't play them as well due to her damaged vocal chords. When she turned 13, her mom was killed in an armed robbery at a bank she was at. Since she was not able to take care of herself, she was forced to go into Foster Care, but she ran away and ended up on the run for awhile with two people she met on the way. They all helped each other get food and cared for each other. At age 14, they were all attacked by a hellhound, but a satyr saved them by stabbing it with a bronze(Celestial Bronze) sword. He gave the sword to Eden and told her to use it the next time a monster attacked. He then explained that his name was Betan(Bay-ten). He also explained that he was a satyr from a camp made for demigods. They all agreed to go. They made their way to Long Island, and at age 16, they finally reached the hill. On their way, the did end up running into a few monsters here and there like harpies, hellhounds, and once they ran into a Cyclopes, but they were able to escape when they teamed up where two went from behind and two went the direct way. They were able to throw it off enough to escape. About two days later, they were attacked again, this time it was by three hellhounds. They each took them down, but one of Eden's friends got injured, and they had to go to the hospital. When they asked what caused the injury, they told them it was a dog scratch, which wasn't entirely false. When they finally reached the hill, about two weeks later, they were attacked by a couple of harpies. They fought them, but the two other demigods she was with both died before Betan was able to kill them. Eden then crossed the border and was claimed a day later by Apollo. |divider 2= |hometown=LA |earliest memory=Her mom singing to her |schooling=private school |first kiss=Sam |first sex=N/A |first love=Sam, one of the friends when she traveled with |other firsts= |misc image= |father=Apollo |mother=Olive Kusch |siblings=Apollo's cabin |other relatives= |family photo album= |divider 3= |model=http://data1.whicdn.com/images/17277997/thumb.jpg |char image 2= |char image 3=edenkusch.jpg |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes=Blue |hair=Red(originally light brown) |height=5'1" |weight=132 lbs |ethnicity=Irish |handedness=Ambidextrous |shoe size=9 |blood type=AB+ |voice= |eye sight= |health status=Healthy |clothing style=Casual |marks=she has a birth mark on the back of her spine |body style=??? |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills=Talented with the bow and arrow, good at sword fighting, and excellent at strategizing |weapon of choice=sword or bow and arrow Swim|strengths=Analyzing, strategizing, and |weaknesses=No voice, can be insecure |quests led=None |quests=None |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1="Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness." |personality= |divider 8= |current=Camp Half-Blood |divider 9= |sign=Aquarius |sign meaning=http://www.psychicguild.com/horoscopes_zodiac.php?sign=Aquarius |location=Camp Half-Blood |pets=None so far |likes=Music, Charitable people, jokes/pranks |dislikes=Bullies, Judgers, Immorality |fears=Total isolation |hobbies=Plays instruments |motto="Silence is golden." |won't=Cheat, bully, or kill |secretly admire=Mom |influenced by=Mom and friends |moral compass=Mom |important person before camp=Her mom and friends |important person now=Herself |immediate goals= |long term goals= Become great friends with other campers |reacts to crisis=Peacefully |faces problems=Wisely |reacts to change=Pretty well |alignment= |images photo album= |dream job=Musician |current job=None |one word= Silence |best=eyes |worst=feet |change= |mental=Stable |mental disorders=ADHD, Dyslexia |emotions=None |medical=Damage to Larynx(Can't speak) |quote 2="Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent." |vices=Insecure sometimes |bad habits= |sleeping=Drools and moves around |quirks= |attitude= Generally Positive |talents=Playing/Writing music, expressing herself through music and writing, and reading people's expressions and emotions|social=Execellent |mannerisms=Respectable |quote 3="Silence is golden." |color=Purple |music=Classical and Pop rock |food=Ravioli |animal=Hummingbird |book=Silent Power by Stuart Wilde |other favs= |ease=Listening or playing music |priorities=Training and music |failures=She was unable to save her friends |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy=Her friends died |wish=She could speak for at least a day |flaw=She can't express or defend herself with words, and it can make her a bit insecure sometimes. |divider 10= |cheated=Never and would never |others=Pretty Well |strangers=Quiet |lover=Angelic |friends=Talented and sweet |family=Beautifully unique |impression=Sweet |like most=Mother |like least=??? |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eden Category:Kusch Category:LittleMermaid123 Category:Demigods Category:Children of Apollo